


Cat Café

by softmothprince



Series: Obey Me! [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baristas, Cat Cafés, Cats, Coffee Shops, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Self-Insert, You can't change my mind, cat ear headband is totally part of the uniform, mochi is asher's baby, satan is a content cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Asher works at a cat café and takes notice of a regular.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Cat Café

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not inspired because I started working at a coffee shop, and I totally didn't write half of this at work.
> 
> Take this fluff and rUN WITH IT

Huffing an aggravated sigh, Asher leans his elbows on the counter and rests his head in his palm while looking around the room. The small café is almost dead, only two people there and one of those people was Asher himself. Glancing at the time, he barely holds back a groan. Another four hours before his shift is up.

He supposes it isn't all so bad, since he does basically get paid to make coffee and play with cats. Speaking of, he smiles and goes to the wall that is filled with different sized windows and kneels down beside a group of kittens that are rough housing. They all perk up and meow, stumbling over each other to get closer to him.

Asher smiles, pressing his palm to the lowest window and giggles when the little kitties rub against it aggressively.

“I will join you later, cuties.” He whispers, tilting his head and looks at the other cats. “Once I lock up, I’ll come in and we can do our cuddle pile with treats- don’t worry, I won’t let Mochi take all of my attention.”

Mochi, an adult female ragdoll, is the most clingy and affectionate cat in the room- only to Asher. He has seen Stella try and pet the kitty, only to almost get scratched. Mochi stayed at the highest point in the room when customers were in there, baby blues glaring and judging anyone and everyone.

People were allowed into the cat room, but with how slow today is the cats were either sleeping or playing with each other. Mochi even sat on the floor with a few kittens around her. Glancing over at the only customer, Asher quietly observes him. The blonde silently sits at a table in the corner, closest to the giant window.

A large pile of cats are close to that area, all sleeping in his presence. Satan has been coming to the café for a while, apparently he’s a regular and had arrived way before Asher ever worked there. He almost always has a book with him, but when he doesn’t Asher finds him in the cat room.

Maybe he didn’t want his book ruined by a cat sleeping on it or one of the kittens using it as a scratch pad. Asher won’t (and can’t) lie, he looks forward to the blonde coming in. A man of few words, he orders his drink- a cup of plain black tea with a little sugar and milk -and settles in the same spot.

Even when it’s busy, that one spot is always open and no one dares to try and sit there. Even when he never shows up. And if there’s a rush when he comes in, he will patiently wait in his spot until it slows down- though… Stella swears up and down that Satan will wait for him to switch over to the drink station to order anything.

When Asher tried to claim bullshit, he witnessed it for himself when he paid closer attention. The demon came in, subtly looked at where he and Stella were stationed, and sat down when he concluded Asher was doing the register. It was a half-hour after he sat down that Stella and Asher switched, and he finally stood to order something.

As much as he hated to say it, Stella was right. Taking a deep breath, Asher stands up and rubs his hands on his apron to get rid of the sweat building up from them getting clammy. This little crush is making him even more nervous... Sighing, the barista returns to behind the counter and leans against it once again.

He hums and lets his eyes wander back to Satan- they widen when he finds the blonde already looking at him. He stands up straight, feeling his face turn pink when the blonde moves from his seat and walks over to the counter with soft steps. Asher rubs the back of his neck, averting his gaze to the side as he waits for Satan to speak.

“Asher, correct?” He asks, tilting his head.

“U-um, yes- yes! Yes that’s me. I’m Asher…” ‘Nice going, you awkward fuck.’ He mentally smacks himself.

Satan lets out an amused hum, lips curling up and his eyes narrowing slightly. It reminded the barista of Mochi when he brushed her fur, he can almost imagine the blonde with cat ears. Aaaand there he goes again.

“Did you need something, sir?” Asher asks, smiling nervously.

“Yes. Care to join me in the cat room?”

W… what?

It takes him a moment, but he finally realizes what Satan had said and the slight anxious tint in his eyes. Is he… nervous? Blinking rapidly, Asher stammers and clears his throat, nodding his head with his blush a deep red now. Satan smiles again, turning to lead the barista into the room.

As soon as the door clicks shut behind them, there are cats surrounding their feet. Without wasting a second and ignoring the fact that his crush is there, Asher drops to the floor and happily pets the fur babies while cooing softly at them. He sees Satan follow suit out of the corner of his eye.

A familiar chirp-meow makes Asher perk up, watching as Mochi saunters over and takes her place in his lap.

“I see you’ve been claimed.”

“Yes, she claimed me the first day I started working. I named her Mochi.” Asher chirps, lifting up and hugging the kitty.

Mochi purrs and dangles limp in his arms, squinting her eyes at Satan for a moment before they fall shut. Satan grins and reaches out, petting the top of her head. And to Asher’s surprise, the feline lets him. They sit in silence for almost an hour, Asher having to get up once when another regular came in.

Julia is a nice old demoness, and waves the barista back into the cat room when she notices Satan sitting with Mochi in his lap. Finally, Asher’s shift ends and Stella comes in to take over for him. She looks through the window to the cat room and giggles. Asher is sitting close to Satan as they both read his book, Mochi in the former’s lap.

It takes Asher only a few minutes to clock out and get his things from the back, Satan waiting the entire time. When they’re outside, Satan finally speaks.

“Would you like to go out sometime?”

Asher’s face becomes as red as his apron, which is folded in his arms, and he stammers a reply: “I would, um, I would love to! I can give my number so we can talk about a time and place?” He asks, holding up his phone.

Satan takes it and puts his number in, sending his own phone a text before handing it back. They bid each other goodbye, and part ways. Asher waits until he is around the corner to squat down against a wall, hiding his face in his hands and squeals happily. Unknown to him, Satan is around another corner with a faint blush and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted onto my side tumblr, @softmothprince


End file.
